Conventional table furniture generally includes four legs or support structures that support a base platform. The legs are often attached directly to the base platform. Other types of conventional table furniture are packaged in a conventional box and assembled by a retail customer. For example, the retail customer purchases the packaged table, removes the legs and the base platform from the box package, and screws the legs to the base platform.
A conventional packaged table is typically large and bulky, having the same length and width dimensions as the base platform. A conventional packaged table, due to the dimensions of the base platform, is often difficult to handle by a single retail customer. The dimensions of a conventional packaged table make it impractical for a consumer to transport the packaged table from a mass-market retail store. For example, the typical packaged table does not fit in the trunk of a car. Moving such a packaged table into apartment elevators and around corners into living rooms is often difficult and exposes the table components and doorways to potential damage. In addition, the dimensions of a packaged table take up valuable floor space which discourages mass-market stores from offering table furniture to their retail customers. A packaged table that overcomes these challenges is desired.